


【闪博】脑子是个好东西，可惜……

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 北极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人————————————————注意：因为DC世界的复杂性从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢！PPS，一大堆的ABO私设！私设！私设！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 北极冰冷CP群广告时间
> 
> 闪博冷cp抱团 571164144
> 
> 美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> 注意：
> 
> 因为DC世界的复杂性
> 
> 从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界
> 
> 作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG
> 
> 所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了
> 
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子
> 
> PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢！
> 
> PPS，一大堆的ABO私设！私设！私设！

——————————————————

【闪博】脑子是个好东西，可惜……

——————————————————

脑子是个好东西，可惜……

 

 

刚买了咖啡走出店门口，Barry就撞倒了那个人，不，应该说是那个人撞到了他后自己摔倒了。稳住手里的咖啡，对方黑色的鸭舌帽低得几乎遮掉了半张脸，黑色的背包，黑色的长袖T恤和黑色的牛仔裤。如此可疑的装扮，让Barry下意识摸了摸自己口袋里的钱包和手机。

“嘿，你没事吧。”确认自己并不是遭遇小偷后，Barry好心想要扶起对方，却被一把拍开。

“见鬼。”似乎是崴到了脚踝，男人强忍着疼痛第二次尝试起身，勉强站稳后，他不敢停留，跛着脚继续前进。

“嘿，先生，你需要去医院。”作为一名CSI，Barry一眼就看出了问题，这个和自己差不多身高的男人也许是个亡命之徒，或是在逃离什么危险的受害人，还是间谍？特工？

“别多管闲事，”压着嗓音警告了一声，突然右手腕上的手表亮起了红灯，皱起眉一把拉过青年的胳膊，从裤子口袋里掏出一把折叠式迷你电击枪抵在对方的腰间，“知道附近哪里是监控盲区吗？”

感觉到腰间的硬物，Barry有些激动又觉得好笑，“伙计你根本不知道自己在和谁打交道，况且你还伤了脚。”

“闭嘴，扶我走，现在。”手表上的红色警示灯亮起的频率越来越快，男人的手心不自觉的出汗。

想着在公共区域的确也不合适，Barry配合的一手揽过对方的肩膀带着他用不算慢的速度向隐秘的小巷走去。

一转进暗巷，中年男人就收了武器松开了青年，后背贴上斑驳的墙面借力，从身后拽过自己的包打开，掏出又一顶黑色的帽子后，他上下打量了一下还没转身逃跑的年轻人，犹豫了两秒说道，“把衣服脱了。”

Barry正在脑海中搜索这个像是很多天没有好好打理过自己的男人，隐藏在胡茬和帽檐的伪装下，有着一双看起来有些熟悉的蓝眼睛，一时没反应过来。

“听着，”男人的神经一直处于紧绷的状态，“把衣服脱了给我，然后交出身上所有的现金，今天你所有的损失我会加倍还给你，但不论等会儿谁问你什么，你只要回答你遭人打劫，其余一概不知道。”从包里扯出一件和身上无异的黑色T恤，加上帽子一起塞进Barry的手里。

“等等，我是不是在哪儿见过你？”

“你没见过我，我是谁无关紧要，你只要照我说的做。”

不知为何，Barry乖乖的脱下了自己的白色T恤了，又将身上的钱包递给了他。

挑了挑眉毛，男人只是取出了仅有的三十几块现金，接着他的手表又亮起了红灯。“穿上我的衣服戴上帽子离开这儿，尽量走的远一些。”焦急的催促。

Barry大概能猜到发生了什么，他又看了对方一眼，套上衣服后叹了口气，转身离开了小巷。

然而低着头走出大约一百多米，他就被四个人在相聚两三米的位置拦住了去路，为了给巷子里的人争取更好的机会，他调了个头，果然那四个人再次站到了他的身前，他们的视线背对巷口，而Barry则正好能观察前方的一举一动。

“请问是找我有事吗？”

“不是他，”唯一一名女性向同伴摇了摇头，“先生，我能问下你身上的衣服和帽子是哪里来的吗？”

“你们是谁？”睁大自己的眼睛，让自己显得更加惊慌失措一些。

“国家特别搜查组，”亮出了证件，“我们无法透露具体细节，但这衣物的主人对我们很重要，请务必配合我们工作。”

Barry的余光看见男人穿着自己的衣服一瘸一拐走到街边拦下了一辆出租车，上车前朝他看了一眼，“嗯，我遇到了抢劫，那人用枪顶着我要我和他换衣服，抢走了我所有的现金，还威胁我如果不按他说的做会回来报复我。”

“他在你面前脱了衣服？”

女性警官惊诧的表情让Barry开始怀疑也许事情并没有那么简单，于是他点了点头。

“抱歉，需要您提供姓名和指纹。”

“Barry Allen。”配合的伸出手指在另一个警官拿出的身份识别机上暗了指纹。

看见屏幕上出现的资料，女警官松了口气，“Beta，没事了，Allen先生，你最后是在哪里看见他的？那个抢劫你的人。”

“他说会回来报复我的。”Barry皱起眉，Beta？他们看来很在意他的第二属性，为什么？

“放心吧，我们会先找到他的。”

“在街角前面的咖啡店门口，如果，我是说如果，他真的回来找我算账，我可以反击的吧，”一个推论一闪而过，“你要知道警官，我的资料上写的工作是CSI，按照我的观察和推测，你们是在抓捕一个情况麻烦的Omega对吧？”

女警官显然有些措手不及，但不到一秒她就恢复了镇定，“我们不能透露更多，但如果你再看见他，Allen先生，不论他对你做出什么攻击行为，都不能伤害他，尽快通知我们前来处理。”

“就算他拿着枪？”

“是的，就算他朝你开枪，你也只能挨着，他比你的命要宝贵值钱的多。”

 

 

半夜十二点多，下班后在外面转了一圈，顺手帮忙解决了几起抢劫和飞车追捕的案件，和通讯那头的Joe还有Iris互道了晚安，回到过世的父亲留给自己的两层小公寓，洗完澡倒在了床上，Barry脑中回忆起上午发生的那一段插曲，有些担心那个中年男人会不会有事。

不可否认他好奇的要命，看上去四十多岁的男性Omega，竟然需要动用特别搜查组，他们还说什么自己的命没他值钱，这是什么国宝级Omega吗？Barry也没看出什么致命的吸引力啊。

摇了摇头，把自己闷进枕头里，撇开下意识乖乖配合他抢劫自己，完全放弃了一开始还想教训一下对方的行为，还有此时此刻躺在床上还在纠结他到底是谁。除此之外，是没什么特别的……好吧，不甘心的呻吟了一声，这和他是不是Omega没关系，在连对方闻起来是什么味道都不知道的情况下，就已经魂牵梦绕……不，他才没有……

突如其来的电话铃声打断了Barry的胡思乱想。看了一眼手机屏幕，上面显示的竟然是信用卡中心？这个时间点？

“Barry，我需要你的帮助，非常紧急。”

楞了一下，这个声音听起来很熟悉，“Cisco？你在信用卡中心工作？”

“这是我的加密伪装线路，先别管这个，我给你个地址，帮我去救个人。”

“现在？”在中学的时候Cisco Ramon曾经和他在一个班上课，在别的同学们看来他是个满嘴说着些听不懂的高深理论的怪胎，然而八年级的时候他就转校了，Barry还一度难过了几天，他还是很喜欢Cisco那些不切实际的想法的。

“对，就是现在，Barry，我没别的可以相信的朋友，看在七年级的时候我为你唯一一次逃课打过掩护的份上……”

Barry听见那边话说到一半，声音突然变轻了，像是同时在和另一个人说话，他努力去分辨那段对话。

“我和Caitlin都被几组人盯死了，什么？你哪里还有什么能在这种情况下依靠的朋友，不该得罪不能得罪的哪个没被你讥讽过？他是个好人，对，Beta，我确定，中学我就认识他了，我查过他的底了。你能不能不要挑三拣四了！这是我们现在能找到的唯一人选，你真的明白吗！要不是你忍不住接了Jesse的电话让他们定位到你的地点……不，我不想和你继续这些没意义的话题了，你记住，名字是Barry Allen，在那儿给我乖乖等着！”

接着Cisco回来和Barry继续说道，“嗨，Barry，抱歉，我把地址发给你，去的时候留意有没有人跟踪，你不能找有监控和只能刷卡入住的酒店，还有他的脚伤了，不能带他去正规的医院，多带点现金给他，我现在没法转账，等这事结束了我会让他加倍还给你的，哦对了，还有，他嘴巴很毒，如果他说了什么难听的话就当没听见，不过也别太顺着他了，他会把你当成没脑子的蠢货。”

“我需要照顾他多久？”会那么巧吗？Barry抓住了几个关键词，他想起那个中年Omega，“而且你得告诉我他是谁，不然找错人怎么办？”

“啊，你不需要照顾他，让他换个地方安顿好之后就不用管了，只要别让他待在Alpha太多的地方，剩下的他有能力自……”

电话那头突然陷入了沉默，“Cisco？”Barry担心的喊了一声。

“听着，Barry，我必须得挂了，他们该死的盯的太紧，好像有了他的线索，你必须尽快过去接走他，Harry就拜托你了。”

Harry？Barry听见对方挂断了通话，紧接着他就收到一条信用卡中心发来的短信，上面是一个地址。Barry见过这个地方，三个街区外一个废弃了四十几年的别墅，附近的小孩儿总会被大人警告别靠近那个鬼屋，据说是因为连着住进去的三家都遇到过超级倒霉的怪事，自此之后就再也没人敢搬进去了，久而久之就越传越玄乎。

小时候Barry也曾经在路过那幢房子的时候听见过奇怪的响声，吓得他到现在还心有余悸，套上暗红色的制服给自己壮胆，深吸一口气，迅速跑动起来。身边的景物迅速倒退，所有的时间像是变慢了无数倍，不到两秒就在站在了阴森渗人的别墅前。

推开毫无作用的破旧大门，仗着自己极佳的夜视能力在黑暗中一间间搜寻，当他进入一间空无一物的朝南房间时，被吓的差点丢脸的尖叫出声。

默默无声完全隐没在黑暗中，坐在墙角举着一把造型怪异的枪，男人用低沉的嗓音问道，“国安局、独立军方还是蜂巢监管局？”看清来来人后自嘲的笑了笑，“让我们排除最后一个重新来一遍，中城的这位超能力跳梁小丑，Flash，你为军方还是政府工作？”

“都不是，我的一个朋友，Barry Allen，打电话告知我你急需帮助。”定下心神，撒了个小谎。

“所以，你不知道我是谁，他也没有说这里需要的是一个Beta吗？”谁都知道Flash是个Alpha。

“他有提到你是Omega，至于身份，如果你愿意告诉我，我会守口如瓶。”果然是他，Barry注意到对方的右脚踝肿的非常严重，一定是拖着伤腿还走了很多路，导致伤势恶化。

“你的意思是，作为一个Alpha，你是诚心诚意向一个Omega提供免费帮助，而不是哪家的走狗？”眯着眼摇了摇手中的枪。

“听着，我不知道要怎么证明自己，如果你真的不相信我，我可以离开。”

露出一个冷笑，“滚吧。”

Barry气愤的把老旧的木质地板踩的噔噔响，跑出了屋子在门口来回晃了好几圈，心中默念着不要和他计较，Cisco已经提醒过他了，那人只是个受了伤急需帮助的Omega，而且还是自己早上害他崴脚的。扯下头罩用力挠了挠自己的头发，还是认命的回到了房间门口，再次面对指着自己的枪口。

“嗨，其实我就是Barry Allen，Cisco的朋友，早上被你抢劫的那个家伙，”傻乎乎的挥挥手，“我也不知道为什么，就是这么巧……”

男人明显楞了下，“Ramon说你是个Beta，他查过。”

“对，高中分化登记的时候我的确还是个Beta，几年前在CSI做一个实验的时候被闪电击中，才突然转变成了Alpha，我和Cisco有好多年没见了，而且除了家里人也没别人知道我就是Flash，他的确不知道，你别怪他。”

“但你仍然是个Alpha，”虽然还有顾虑，但对方的诚实让他明显放松的垂下了肩膀，“好吧，反正我也不是什么年轻诱人的Omega，只要不是另有所图，过来搭把手吧蠢小子。”

Barry屁颠屁颠……不，他没有窃喜，只是抓紧时间来到男人身边，拎起地上的黑色背包背在肩上，一边小心的帮助对方起身，“你介意我用神速力吗？我怕慢慢走会被找你的人发现踪迹。”

“哼，神速力，名字起的不错，”即使靠近了也没有闻到青年身上的味道，他放下心来，看来这个年前人的Alpha属性并不强，顺手摘了自己的帽子捏在手里，“如果已经找好地方了就赶紧走吧，这房子总让我觉得怪怪的。”

被他这么一说Barry瞬间觉得背后发凉，“他们说这鬼屋……之前在这住过的人都会遇到糟糕的倒霉事。”

“哈哈哈，”男人笑出了声，“你也信这种无稽之谈？所有的事都能用科学解释，暂时解释不了的只是我们的科技还没达到那样的高度而已，Allen。”

感觉自己被嘲笑了一番，难得孩子气的青年想要小小的报复回来，突然拦腰将和他差不多身形的中年男人横抱起来，对方惊呼一声本能的勾住了他的脖子稳住重心，Barry带着小小的嘚瑟说道，“这样比较快，千万别掉下来。”看见怀里的人抿着嘴像是想骂人又生生克制在喉咙里，青年嘴角露出胜利的微笑。

下一秒，两人已经回到了Barry家的客厅，将男人轻轻放在已经很多年没挪过地方的双人沙发上，卸下背包递给他，脱了对方的鞋子抬起受伤的右脚在下面垫了两个抱枕，一眨眼又从冰箱里拿出了冰袋，“我去收拾下楼上的客房，你先冷敷一下，我再去找找绷带，最好还是固定下，希望没有伤到骨头。”

青年忙进忙出的照顾让人想不动容也难，尤其是他还并不知道自己是谁，Cisco择友的眼光竟然还算不错，Barry Allen的确是个非常不错的年轻人。

趁着Barry又给他递上一杯温水的间隙，男人开口说道，“我不想看起来是仗着知道了你的秘密身份胁迫你，既然你如此诚恳，又是Ramon的朋友，告诉你也无妨，”盯着对方的眼睛观察他对此的反应，“Harrison Wells，你可以跟着Ramon叫我Harry。”

Barry僵硬的点了点头，像个机器人一样的转过身，同手同脚的爬上楼梯，哐当一声，栽了个跟头。Harrison Wells……Harrison Wells！他在心中哀嚎着……

躺在地上偷瞄坐在沙发上斜眼看他笑话的男人，如果他刮了胡子，戴上眼镜……老天……这下Barry真的呻吟出声了。

为什么他一开始没认出来！！！

 

 

在Harrison吃完Barry买回来的Big Belly Burger家的汉堡后，青年在浴室里放了两个凳子，一个方便Harrison能坐着淋浴，另一个放在玻璃门的外侧放他背包里的换洗衣物，准备好洗发膏和肥皂，拆了新的浴巾和毛巾，想了想又飞快的跑出去买了把新的电动剃须刀，刚回到家看见托着下巴好笑的看着他的男人，又跑出了家门去超市买了新的牙刷和杯子回来。

坐在客厅等着对方从浴室洗漱完出来的整个三十分钟里，对Barry来说实在是太漫长，竖起耳朵听着里面的每一丝动静，生怕Harrison会摔倒或是需要他的帮助。

“通常情况下会对我这么献殷勤的家伙都有所求，”打开门的时候，男人已经刮了胡子换上了干净的灰色T恤和深蓝色棉裤，光着脚手里抓着一条干毛巾，翘着右腿慢慢转移中心，“你想要什么？”

Barry赶紧上前扶着他走到沙发那儿坐下，把准备好的绷带和药膏拿了出来，曲起Harrison受伤的右脚放在了自己的大腿上，抹了点消肿的药小心的替他按揉，听见对方忍着疼痛的嘶嘶声，手上的力道放的更轻了，“如果可以的话，我有两本你的自传Dr. Wells，能不能帮我签个名？”

“就这个？”自顾自的擦着头发，对Barry的回答感到意外。

“嗯，要是能合影，等照片洗出来之后再帮我签个名就……更好了。”低着头把注意力集中在固定绷带上，不敢抬头，生怕自己的要求太过分了。

Harrison看着青年沉默了几秒，“这就是你能想出来的最过分的要求了？”

“那，我能去S.T.A.R. Labs参观吗？我是说，那些不对一般参观者开放的地方，像是粒子加速器什么的，我只在电视上看过……”

“那儿可不是动物园。”

“哦，”Barry小小的失落了一下，“那就还是签名吧。”

“我可以让Ramon给你的制服升个级，看起来你那个材质简直惨不忍睹。”

“我这也是换了三代了，一开始跑起来就着火，”顿了一下，“说起来，你的衣服是什么材质的？为什么刚才我带着你一起跑的时候没事？”

“防弹级别的。”

Barry张大嘴巴想着自己刚把Harrison给他的那件黑衣服扔进了洗衣机，“机洗应该不会……坏吧？”要是要他赔怎么办？

“这你都信？”摇了摇头，这家伙真好骗。

吐了吐舌头，“谁让你无所不能，你说的我都信。”

“我无所不能？”用手里的毛巾甩了Barry一脸，“你确定你这不是Alpha对Omega的甜言蜜语？”

“和属性没有关系，我一直都觉得你很性感，充满智慧和自信，每一个产品的发布都是划时代和革命性的，就算是以为你是Beta的时候我都超喜欢你的。”手里的固定工作已经结束，却还是不敢抬头。

“就算？”

“就是有贼心没贼胆，而且我是绝不会乘人之危的，等你真正安全了之后我会去找Cisco要你的联系方式，正大光明的追求。”

Harrison伸手扯回毛巾，又重重的往青年的脸上抽了过去，“我这种皮老肉糙又不甜腻的老牛有什么好的？”

“就是喜欢。”偷偷抬头看了对方一眼，发现他正揉着眉角无奈的摇头。

“你该去谈点正常的恋爱，和我这种人产生纠葛绝不是个好主意。”

Barry小心翼翼的问道，“我能知道究竟发生了什么事吗？为什么你会被他们追捕？”

Harrison叹了口气。

 

Harrison Wells从中学起就展露出超乎常人的聪慧，甚至用天才都不足以形容他的与众不同，加上他本身特别沉浸在科学带给他的快乐中，以至于十五岁就几乎包揽了所有青少年能获得的科技类奖项金牌。

虽然那时候人们对于Omega的态度已经很开明，但一个天才型Omega，依然会成为各方争夺的焦点，想要控制一个这样的未成年，最好的方法是成为他的Alpha。

在法定分化测试的时候，Tess Morgan，Harrison后来的妻子，当时的同班同学，一个温柔美丽并喜欢着他的Beta女孩儿，在提交血样的时候将他们两人的名字调了个个儿。从此，他们之间的生活被紧密的绑定在了一起，永远包容他替他打掩护的Tess最后赢得了他的心。

Beta和Omega的结合总是困难又短暂的，花更多的精力却在不到一个月就会消失的标记使得两人经常感到疲惫和无奈，直到他们用了一点最先进的医学辅助，拥有了Jesse之后，天使一般的小宝宝让这段感情彻底巩固不可撼动。

然而，Jesse不到三岁的时候Tess在一场车祸中不幸丧生了，十五年来Harrison靠着抑制剂和保护女儿的意志力继续扮演着Beta的角色，所幸由于他的脾气性格，很少有人能接触他的私生活，在公众的眼里他更是傲慢和自信的代表，只会有人怀疑他是Alpha，没人会向Omega的方向去探究。

问题出在一个月以前，粒子加速器成功发布后的庆功酒会，有个财大气粗的军火商为了让他同意签一份粒子枪的研发合同，在递过来的红酒里加了点料助兴，他猜原本对方是想找个性感女郎送来当个见面礼，却好死不死不知为何触发了Harrison的发情期。虽然在当场他并没有太过失态，只是以醉酒的名义迅速离开，但还是让一直关注他动向的几位别有用心的特殊客人们起了疑心。

第二天蜂巢监管局找上门，要求他当面重做测试，Caitlin没能找到机会换掉血样，Cisco试图黑进系统被当场抓包，于是HarrisonWells是个Omega的秘密被戳穿。就在他以为这会成为第二天的报纸和新闻头条时，当天下午他的私人邮箱就收到了一封Alpha候选人名单供他挑选，其中竟然还包括了已婚的军方上将和政要，邮件传达的信息很明确，他的真实属性会被保密，但必须和指定的Alpha结合。

“作为Omega的剩余价值已经不多，所以想尽快绑定一个可以控制我的Alpha，简直可笑，”Harrison冷笑了一声，“除了思考自身利益，他们的脑子就是个装饰品。”他回复了邮件，表示对于名单中军部和政坛的两位精英难以取舍，他只和最优秀强大的Alpha联手，希望蜂巢监管局可以替他做出抉择。

Harrison的各种研究成果遍布各个领域，大到宇宙航天科技，小至使大众日常生活更便捷的微技术，另一方面，未来武器的研发也是一个大头。

政界一旦有了S.T.A.R. Labs的支持，就意味着下届选票的保证，同时，他们绝不会放任军方得到他的支持，军政分离就是为了防止一方独大，而军方想要在政坛争得更大的权益，除了配备真正高科技的武器外，更需要震慑那些以为动动嘴皮子就能保家卫国的政客们。

果然，两位不可一世的大人物开始了明争暗斗，谁都不愿意退出或是放弃这个机会，Harrison Wells不仅是个Omega，更重要的是他代表的‘黑科技’，会是任何一张谈判桌上极为重要的筹码和棋子。

看了半个多月的好戏，却也渐渐意识到了不对劲，所有他能弄到抑制剂的渠道全部消失无踪，他们甚至强制Caitlin和未婚夫去海滨城度半个月的假，Harrison无奈之下让Cisco替他从黑市搞一点回来，结果发现身边所有人的一举一动都被盯得死死的。

想趁他发情期乱来坐定事实？绝对不可能就这样屈服的HarrisonWells，拍拍肩上的灰尘，跑了。

只要在外面熬过三天后的发情期，他就又有一个月的时间跟他们耗，这次绝对要把他们整到所有人都死了这条心。

 

Barry安静的听着，不想打断他的叙述，光是听着对方的声音就觉得这一切美好的不可思议，手掌贴着Harrison的脚后跟，鼻尖嗅着淡淡的葡萄柚和迷迭香的迷人香气，不由自主的低头在绑着绷带的脚背上落下一个吻。

“Allen，”蹙起眉，用左脚轻轻踢了下青年的腰，“那可是脚，也不嫌脏。”

这才惊觉自己的举动有多亲密的Barry吸了吸鼻子，突然意识到发生了什么，“Dr. Wells，你……是不是发情了？”

脸色瞬间僵硬，他还没意识到自己的信息素在缓慢的向外散发，抬起胳膊用力闻了一下，忍不住暗骂出声，“还没到时间，为什么会提前？”

Barry想起了鬼屋的传说，但他不敢提这个，“我不知道，我现在该干什么？”拇指指腹沿着对方的脚踝一路向上磨搓，忍不住抓着他的小腿向打开，不断欺身靠近。

这次左脚用上了七成的力气踹了对方的腹部，“把我扔在你的客房里别管我就行。”

吃痛的青年恢复了一丝清明，松开手退开身体，跑去黑色的背包里翻出之前男人在鬼屋时拿在手里的枪，拉过Harrison的手硬塞给他，“如果我越界了，别犹豫。”

“你知道这是什么枪吗？不要命吗？”

“没关系，我的愈合能力很好，我怕自己没定力。”仿佛手黏在了男人的手背上，提醒自己快松手，大脑却开始拒绝合作。

Harrison拍掉了Barry的手，这小家伙简直像从来没开过荤的小处男一样，他的味道和一般的Omega比起来称得上寡淡，照理来说只是这种程度正常人稍作抵抗就能推开他，“你从没和人上过床？”

“有过两个女朋友，但是变成Alpha后就没……”别说把人送到客房去，现在他连让自己离开沙发都做不到，“好闻，Harry，快阻止我，我自己停不下来。”

毛茸茸的脑袋已经枉顾主人的意志抵在了男人的肩膀上，像只大型犬一般耍赖磨蹭，Harrison在年轻的Alpha压制下后背倒进了沙发上，如此贴近的距离让他闻到了Barry被他的发情引出的信息素味道，如同清晨的露水滑过琥珀融入泥土，仿佛闭上眼就能描绘出阳光洒落大地瞬间的画面，也许正因为他是从Beta转变而来，并没有强烈的攻击性反而温暖清澈，就和青年本人一样……也许这会是个一次性永久解决问题的好方法。

脖子上被湿软的高温舔舐，中年男人咬着自己的下唇，阻止破口而出的呻吟，背脊像是有电流蹿过，下身渐渐抬头，后穴有什么液体……他当然知道那是什么，怎么会那么快？

“忍着点Barry，”他希望这个决定不会让自己后悔，不然还能怎么办？他也没法真的用粒子枪对这么个傻小子开枪啊，腾出手扔开抢，推了一把身上的青年，“在这里不行，我的腰会断掉。”

得到批准的Barry抬起头时，棕绿色的大眼睛里已经没有了平时的理智。

 

Harrison的脑袋昏昏沉沉，空气中弥漫着交合的浓烈味道，浑身赤裸躺在不熟悉的单人床上让人一时间怀疑自己究竟身处何处，耳边是不断低沉诱惑的安抚。

“Harry，你好甜。”

甜？他信息素里甜橙味早在十几年前就随着伴侣的逝去消失了，为什么还说他甜？

像是被他不专心的失神恼怒了，红肿挺立的乳尖突然被微弱的电流击中，猛的被拉回现实的男人惊叫出声。

扮猪吃老虎的混蛋！“别……”已经破音的嗓子说任何一个字都很艰难，这简直是酷刑，让他撤回前言，什么没有攻击性，什么温暖清澈，被完全带入Alpha不知餍足的发情期的Barry爆发出截然不同的信息素，像是夏日的惊雷划破天空，带来凛冽震撼的狂风骤雨。

架在青年肩上的双腿，被操弄到麻木的下半身，宫口再一次被强硬的顶开，又一波持久激烈的射精，Harrison已经哭红了的眼睛酸涩着泛出泪光，“No，Barry，不能再多了……”被榨干的体力让他连拍打青年的动作都像是在鼓励，愤恨的摇着头，努力抬起上半身，望着自己被精液灌满到鼓起的腹部，他都没费神去担心会不会怀孕。

“出来，Barry，你必须……啊啊啊！”没等他说完，在体内被电击的刺激使Harrison刚抬起的身体摔回了床上，一瞬间仿佛看见了挥动着白色翅膀的天使在天堂迎接他，以为无法再射出任何东西的阴茎又抽搐着吐出了几滴可怜的稀薄液体。他终于承认‘Flash’这个曾经被他吐糟鄙视的恶俗名字是真的相当适合身上这个小恶魔。

天知道Barry究竟在自己体内成结了几次，等他的结再次消退，恋恋不舍终于肯退出来的时候，积攒在Harrison体内的精液瞬间找到了出口，争先恐后顺着红肿合不上的穴口不断流出来，在床单上汇成一滩。

Barry一路吻着男人的大腿内侧，“我的，”喃喃自语，“Harry是我的。”小心弯曲Omega的双膝，沿着肌理一寸寸吻到膝盖，小腿肚，左腿的踝关节，脚背，脚底心，甚至是每一根脚趾。

想要收回脚却被人牢牢握在手里动弹不得，Harrison翻了个白眼，这家伙一定有恋足癖，他怎么会找上个恋足癖的Alp……

“我是Harry的。”青年朝男人露出一个微笑。

好吧，也不是不能容忍这个不算太糟的性癖，就是好像脑子是蠢了点。

等等，眼看Barry放下了他的腿又肌肤相亲的贴了上来，“No，Barry，真的不行了……饶了我……”推拒着胸前的脑袋，即使被温柔含住的乳珠也无法让他忽略年轻男人滚烫的硬物磨蹭着他的分身。

喉咙再沙哑再疼他也要抗议！“你见鬼的就没有不应期吗！我可是……”‘四十五岁的老年人啊！’后半句被自己的一声呻吟吞回了喉咙里，该死的发情期，已经从里到外彻底被标记的Harrison无法拒绝自己Alpha的索求，过度索求！

“有了神速力之后，我身体的恢复和愈合比普通人要快很多，对不起Harry，我是不是太过分了？”愧疚的温柔询问。

“……唔……”知道你还继续？咬着自己的左手食指关节，扭着腰试图摆脱已经伸入他体内的手指。

“别，别动Harry，我会忍不住，这就是Alpha的发情期吗？”边说边退出了手指，将挺立的阴茎送进炙热甜蜜的甬道，真可惜，Harry的腿伤了不能换别的姿势，尽可能让两人的身体更大面积的黏糊在一起，“我一秒钟都不想和你分开。”

Harrison放过自己的手指，喘息着胡乱的又拍又抓青年的后背，不知道自己到底是想要再来几轮还是让他放过自己。

 

 

几天后Harrison Wells通过S.T.A.R. Labs的官方对外网站对公众发布了一则重磅消息。

大概意思就是他承认了自己是个Omega，并且宣布了Flash是他的Alpha，两人已经在蜂巢管理机构登记，希望从今往后打他主意的Alpha们，无论是多大的来头，都别再来烦他，不然他的伴侣会找上门。以及，提醒那些肖想着中城超能力英雄的甜美Omega们省省力气，没有比他更聪明的大脑就不要再做白日梦了。

 

而在一个月后他再版的自传中，最后一页这样写道：

我知道你们对我和Flash的结合感到诧异和震惊，对于一些不怀好意的猜测和谣言我只能这样说，‘脑子是个好东西，可惜发情中的Alpha并不拥有它。’听起来是不是让人觉得破绽百出有机可乘？很抱歉，经过我科学严谨的实验论证，我们互相只会对对方发情。

感谢你的阅读，以及，别浪费时间去找真爱了，让自己变得更强大更有用，真爱会来敲你的门。

 

 

完

 

 

彩蛋一：

“拜托爸爸，留下他，我想要个弟弟。”Jesse特意从大都会飞回中城，亲自缠着Harrison哀求。

“不，我能预见到是个神速力破坏王。”

“一定超可爱啊！”十八岁的天才女大学生摇着父亲的手撒娇。

“Harry，他都三个月了，已经是个正经的小生命了……”Barry抱着另一条手臂。

“半夜起夜换尿布冲奶粉都是你们来？”眯起眼甩不开两个巨型章鱼。

“啊，那我得转学……”

“我来我来，都是我来。”Barry很用力的亲了Harrison的脸颊。

Cisco和Caitlin表示眼睛要瞎啦！

“就这一个，你发誓。”

“就这一个，我发誓。”

“好吧。”

于是又过了7个月，黑发蓝眼睛的神速力男宝宝顺利出生啦。

 

彩蛋二：

Jesse手里抱着三岁的宝宝朝正在发火的，他们的爸爸挥挥手。

“你发过誓，只生一个！”

“发情的Alpha没有脑子的，我不是故意的Harry。”自觉有错的Barry从后面抱住爱人。

Cisco和Caitlin表示，眼睛已经习惯了。

“滚开，谁爱生谁生，反正我不生了！”

“Harry……”

 

彩蛋三：

Jesse和弟弟一起逗弄着刚学会走路的小妹妹，远离低气压。

“最后一个Harry，最后一个。”

“我已经五十岁了，Barry，五十岁！！！”

Caitlin表示，医学科技发达，再生三个都不是问题。

 

 

彻底的Fin


End file.
